falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enrique Teleope
A quiet, bookish man, Cardinal Teleope is one of the most well-read holy-men in The Papal States, and he often composes sermons that proves this point, though they are rarely spoken. This is due to both the Cardinal's weak nerves, as well as the implied threats of his secular counterpart. Biography Enrique was born in Soto La Marina to poor, devout caravan workers. He would be raised on the highways and trails that composed the trade routes at the time. Enrique would prove to be a bright child, and took to reading much easier than his parents had. He would trouble making friends as a child due to his migratory lifestyle, and his quiet personality. By age seven his parents knew that he wasn't suited to caravan life, and began saving to enroll in La Academia de los Jóvenes where he could learn something valuable. By nine he was as literate as his parents, partially due to a case of Weeping Flu he endured. His birth to caravanners would bar his entrance to the school however, with some of the more over-involved parents scoffing at the idea of their children rubbing shoulders with a paisano. Seeing how disheartened the boy was, the school's Rector, Ortega Maduro, himself a paisano,told the boy he would put in a good word at La Monestario de los San Pedro, a purely religious institution. Enrique would enter the monastery the next week, and would stay until he was twenty. Then he would be assigned as a priest in one of La Ciudad de' Cientos de Paz' smaller churches. Time at La Cuidad He would arrive after traveling five days by cart, and was welcomed personally by Cardinal Huergo and Count Durante. The pair invited the relative youngster to dinner in the Cardinal's residence, one of the more prominent homes in town. There they would find cheeses, fruits and breads waiting and meat cooking. The conversation was light and joyful, and all finished eating happily. Enrique would find his excitement high the next day as he prepared to give his first service, and he arrived early to practice. The parishioners that day would remember the sermon as one of the better ones that they had heard, and Father Teleope was soon a fixture of the town. He became very active in civil events, leading charity drives and finding homes for the homeless. He would be made the Cardinal of the town in 2265 when Cardinal Huergo passed, and was soon overwhelmed with his workload. He would hire three assistants to handle his more secular matters and turned himself to the spiritual needs of his flock. He would be overcome with grief at the death of Count Durante in 2277, and gave the eulogy over his grave. His emotional troubles would be compounded by the return of the Count's son, Agapito, who the Cardinal remembered as a grave, greedy child. Enrique would continue his duties but found himself consulted far less by the Count than he was by his father, but Enrique would ignore it. He would also notice a marked increase in petitioners, many of them asking him to intercede on their behalf with the Count. Enrique assured them that he would talk to the man, and sent a page to arrange an appointment. The boy would come back several hours later visibly shaken and tell the Cardinal that the Count was unavailable for the near future. Enrique demanded to know what had frightened the boy, but the page refused to speak, and finally Enrique let him leave. The cardinal would be further troubled by the disappearances of some of his congregation over the following months, especially since they were the ones who asked for his assistance. He was also made aware of the influx of mercenary types, even a few protestants and heretics among them. Enrique would try to see the Count to voice his grievances, but would his passage barred by the noble's men. Enrique would return home to find a dead squirrel in his mailbox. This disturbed the holy man so much that he sat awake all that night. He would manage to dress and get to his office that morning. There he would sit in a nervous heap until sleep found him later in the afternoon. After that he would try his best to avoid his secular counterpart, focusing instead on composing his sermons. He would not notice his pages and bureaucrats being bought off or intimidated by the mercenaries, until the town was under the Count's complete control in 2280. By then many in his congregation had disappeared, and the those who remained kept the Cardinal at arms-distance. He took this rejection as a personally blow, and fell into a minor depression for most of 2280, though he still smiled in public when needed. He would cheer somewhat in 2281 as he beheld a rainbow one day, and composed a related sermon. The next three years would pass uneventfully for Enrique, who did his best to avoid political conflict within the Papal States. He would be made aware of the indentured status of the paisanotold and demanded to see the Count, furious at this development. He would instead be grabbed by four large men and brought to a small chamber in the Count's home where he was strapped to a chair. There the Count met him and told him flatly that he was the only ruler of the City, despite what the Cardinal might think. Enrique would start to protest before his counterpart silenced him with a wave, and left the room. The horrors that he witnessed and endured that night were not the worst in the wastes, but it was plenty to break his will, ensuring Cardinal Teleope was nothing more than a rubber stamp for the will of Count Durante. He has kept his head down in the time since, and rarely leaves his office in the Town's main church. Appearance Despite his and his servants' best efforts, Enrique does not look like one of the Papal States ruling class. His skiddish nature often emerges onto his face, accenting his gaunt frame, a result of his childhood sickness. He usually dresses in his formal vestaments, taking care not to appear vain in terms of jewelry. Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas